Bonnie Rockwaller
Bonnie Rockwaller is a minor antagonist in Kim Possible. She is Kim Possible's Middleton High School classmate, her rival in almost every aspect (especially anything related to cheerleading). Background Bonnie and Kim have been going to school together since at least middle school. While it is unknown how long she has actually known Kim, she knew her long enough prior to when Kim first tried out for cheerleading in middle school to have given her the nickname "Tin Teeth", due to Kim having braces at the time. She knew Ron almost at least as long as Kim knew him. Personality Bonnie usually comes off as very mean, rude, and snobby with a dismissive, cold attitude, and a superiority complex toward Kim, Ron Stoppable, their friends, and people in general, whom she considers being beneath her. But while bonded to Kim's hip for a short time, it was strongly implied that Bonnie's sour disposition stems from her two older sisters, Connie and Lonnie, always being mean to her. She generally avoids hard work. Although she did once put a lot of effort into usurping Kim as the Middleton High cheerleading captain while Kim was distracted with a mission. However, after Bonnie did gain the position, with the surprise help of Kim adding her vote and support to Bonnie, Kim explained that the hard work was only just beginning. After hearing that and realizing the responsibilities of actually being the captain of the squad, Bonnie started having second thoughts about it and presumably gave the position back to Kim sometime within two weeks or so (Ron figured that Bonnie would only last a month while Kim figured two weeks at the most). Bonnie is also not above cheating to achieve her goals, such as rigging her senior year Homecoming-vote to become Queen, a result which could only enhance her standing on the proverbial "food chain", if not take her to the top. She also likes stuff she likes including FeardotCom, Battlefield Earth, Movie 43, Futurama, Happy Tree Friends, Flappy Bird, Foodfight!, Team Umizoomi, Breadwinners, Escape from Planet Earth, and Free Birds. Physical appearance Bonnie is a tan-skinned brunette of average height. She has shoulder-length brown hair in a shag cut, teal eyes, a slender but curvaceous figure, and may be around 105-lb as stated by Kim when she and Bonnie were bonded together, due to the effects of an invention by Professor Dementor. However, that could just have been an estimation on Kim's part. Abilities Bonnie is almost Kim's physical match, although her skills are geared more towards dancing and gymnastics and she has virtually no combat skills. She also has a talent for pushing all the right buttons, and for faking sincerity at opportune times. She bragged to Kim and Ron that she had taken twelve "intensive" years of ballet when she had signed up for the Middleton High School talent show. Bonnie's also shown to be an excellent driver, having been the only one in her Driver's Ed class to have actually passed on the first try. Role in the series Bonnie is Kim's rival at Middleton High School and a fellow member of the school's cheerleading team. She is very much concerned about the proverbial "food chain" at their high school and angled to keep her position on it by saving seats at lunch for the even more popular senior, Amelia, and by dating Brick Flagg, the star quarterback of the Middleton High football team as that was considered a status symbol. Whenever an opportunity of humiliating and/or upstaging Kim presented itself, Bonnie was almost always willing to go through with it. During the series, she (often unintentionally) followed Kim on her missions, one of which led her to meet Señor Senior, Junior, whom she falls in love with. Category:Characters